1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a vibration damper with level control and to a method for the operation of the vibration damper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In contrast to an automobile, a motorcycle has the peculiarity that a chassis adjustment also influences the seat position. People with short legs must sit comparatively low for standing securely when the motorcycle is stationary. The simplest possibility consists in adjusting the seat to be correspondingly low and considering the chassis separately. The mechanical adjustability of the seat is often very limited.
For this reason, adjustable chassis components are used. Accordingly, it is known from DE 42 31 641 A1 to use an adjustable spring collar for a mechanical spring in the constructional form of a helical compression spring. The spring collar cooperates with an annular piston, which can be adjusted by supplying damping medium. The seat height can also be adapted to a great extent in this way. As the load situation changes, e.g., in case of an accompanying passenger, the required chassis height, and therefore the seat height, can be adjusted through the use of additional pressurized medium, but the driving behavior changes, e.g., with respect to the vibration count, because the vehicle spring is more strongly preloaded.